


you feel it in your chest

by HybridComplex



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a time even before they can speak, cubs are taught of the song</p>
            </blockquote>





	you feel it in your chest

Pepper huffs, swinging her tail forward to cover her nose. Tony laughs, curling against her side. She stares forward sullenly, watching a wolf and coyote start tearing into each other for a chance at her paw. She lets her ears fall back to muffle the sound of the coyote’s screeching, throws her weight back against her brother, leans into the slow knead of his human hand on her neck. Tony falls back, tugs lightly at her tail so she sprawls out with her head on his belly.

She gives a wide yawn, pointedly baring her teeth at the approaching wolf and the injured coyote staring at her from his slumped position on the damp grass. The wolf growls but stops, tail straight out and stiff. Tony sits up, curls his arm over Pepper’s ribs, lets the shift take him over enough to lengthen his face into a semblance of a snout. The brown seeps out of his eyes and in a flash the wolf is hunched over, tail tucked tight between its legs. 

Tony gives a laugh that sounds more like a roar bark and the wolf shrinks back further, a distressed whine echoing in the sudden stillness. A wheezing laugh of a yip sounds behind them and Pepper’s ear perk up, a questioning sound rumbling through her ribcage and into Tony’s. A sleek cross fox saunters by gracefully, circles the wolf with teasing flicks of her tail that make him crouch ever lower, lip curling up over his teeth anxiously.

Pepper’s tongue lolls out of her mouth as she stands and stretches, kicking back at Tony as he tries to put his hand on her back. He laughs, tugs her tail again before she gets away, watches as she darts forward to nudge at the dark colored fox’s side with her nose. The other fox turns sharply, yipping playfully as they rear up onto their hind legs. Pepper follows and they’re braced against each other, noses rubbing and mouths open wide as they try to bite each other and Tony falls back, grins up at the clouds.

The cross fox lands a bite on Pepper’s shoulder and she growls, gnaws at anything she can get her mouth around. She proves to be her own downfall as the cross fox throws her down and settles their weight atop her and she lets her body go limp, gives a triumphant yowl despite being the one pinned down.

Later they’ll shift and Pepper will learn the name and gender of her new prospective mate and they will hunt with each other’s packs but for now they curl up together near a now sleeping Tony, tails folded over each other’s noses.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so
> 
> this is a small part of a universe i made ages ago
> 
> the main fic will likely never actually be completed or spoken of but i will explain some shit because there might be more one shots in this verse
> 
> the weres are much bigger than their animal counterparts (for reference, bruce, as a grey wolf/african wild dog hybrid is the size of a full grown male deer, including antlers because i love huge animals go away) and their existence has induced much larger populations of prey animals because many of them live semi-wild lives
> 
> and yeah there's kind of a soulmate thing going on but not quite; a were will feel the song when they meet someone they are extremely compatible with, which means they can have multiple singers (bruce's mother was a lyric, a human born to weres who can't transform, and this is important to the story but not rn hhhh)
> 
> and i'm gonna shut up about it before this ends up longer than the actual fic by e
> 
> edit; forgot to mention that pepper is a red fox


End file.
